


He's a Beautiful Mess

by spiders_stars



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Face-Fucking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-30
Updated: 2012-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 11:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiders_stars/pseuds/spiders_stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared teaches Jensen a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's a Beautiful Mess

It was pretty obvious, to anyone who had eyes and even the slightest imagination, that Jensen had been teasing the shit out of him all night. Call it punishment. After all, Jared was the one who had committed them to this damn charity function even _knowing_ that their break was short and time would be much better spent at home buried between the sheets. Or on the couch. Or up against a wall. Or across the kitchen table.

They were pretty versatile.

So Jensen was teasing. He continued to drag strawberries over his full lips, lapping up the juices like he couldn’t imagine anything tasting better. And just as Jared’s cock began to harden at the sight Jensen was grabbing another plump juicy red fruit and sweeping it through the chocolate fountain. Jared had gripped his glasses painfully hard and tried to actual focus on the man babbling about overseas fundraising while Jensen’s tongue slid out to swirl around the chocolate and draw it sinuously forward.

Jared had gone from mostly hard to _oh shit these dress pants won’t hide anything_ within a matter of seconds. It got pretty damn bad - or good, depending on your life view - before the night drew to a close. Jensen was licking, sucking, and at one point full of fellating a banana so shamelessly Jared was probably going to have to send out some apology cards to some of the more scandalized party goers. Or _your welcome_ cards to husbands who’s wives had left flushed cheeked due to Jensen’s plump lips opening and closing.

God this was so typical of Jensen. Jared had never met a tease quite like his partner. The first time they’d met had been in a gay club and Jensen had grinded against no short of ten different men, all the while staring at Jared until he’d had no choice but to stalk across the dim sweaty room and claim Jensen as his own.

It’d been a pretty damn turbulent ride since there and fuck if Jared was complaining.

“You’re kind of a whore,” Jared muttered against Jensen’s ear, his hand settling just under the man’s suit jacket and pressing against the soft cotton of his dress shirt. He pasted a fake smile on his lips and looked toward the host of their little charity functioning, lifting his free hand in a wave.

Jensen leaned not-so-subtly against Jared’s side, his smile bright and warm and his lips swollen as if he’d been sucking bigger than random fruit all evening. “Does that make you my pimp? Can we get you a cane and a fur coat?”

Jared rolled his eyes as he tugged Jensen flush against his side and guided him through large double doors, relieved to see their car already waiting, the driver holding the back door open for them. “No. It means that, once again, I’m going to need to teach you a lesson. Or at the very least punish you for being so shameless.”

The laugh that left Jensen’s lips as he climbed in the back of the limo told Jared just how _not_ threatened Jensen was by his words. That was alright, Jared didn’t need him to be scared, he could just continue being his shameless whore-self and Jared would take full advantage of it. This was kind of their norm.

“So what sort of punishment do you have in mind?” Jensen asked casually as he leaned forward to fix them both a drink, glancing just over his shoulder at Jared with a widening smirk.

“Well it’s a lot like the time you worked your way in between that group of twinks when we were in Puerto Rico. I had to lay a proper claim on you by fucking your ass so hard you couldn’t walk the next day.” Jared shrugged and stretched his arms out, stopping long enough to take the proffered glass from Jensen and sipping. There was a flush on Jensen’s cheeks, his eyes dilated as he obviously thought back to that night, and Jared shifted to spread his legs apart.

“So you’re going to fuck me until I can’t walk?” Jensen slumped back against Jared’s side, glancing over at him with what was likely trying to be an unimpressed look. Considering Jensen was licking his lips like Jared was one of those tasty strawberries he’d been gobbling up before, he didn’t pull off the look so well. “Been there, done that.”

“It wasn’t your ass causing all the trouble this time though,” Jared pointed out, reaching out to pat Jensen’s thigh and squeeze. “Needless to say, it’s that damn mouth of yours that needs the punishment this time.”

“Oh.” Jensen’s jaw audibly clicked shut and Jared smirked, turning his gaze to the window and gently massaging Jensen’s thigh beneath his fingers.

They stayed silent for the remainder of the drive, though that didn’t stop Jared from sliding his hand between Jensen’s legs and slowly, firmly rubbing. The heat of Jensen’s arousal twitched beneath his palm and Jared bit his lip around a smirk. Sometimes, Jensen was such a wanton slut, Jared could get drunk off it.

As they pulled up the long drive to Jared’s family estate, the driver slowed and Jensen released the smallest little whimper, like the idea of waiting was too much to handle. Jared’s smirk grew full fledged and he let his head tilt to the side, eyes narrowing slightly. “Problem?”

“Outside your hand short circuiting my brain, not so much,” Jensen grunted, jerking his hips up to grind harder against Jared’s hand. “Can’t you tell him to drive faster?”

“Maybe we should just continue to work on your patience level?” Jared suggested and wet his lips, dipping down to trail his nose along Jensen’s jaw and breathe in his heady scent. “You know how much I like you riled up anyway.”

“Fine but it’s your fault if we don’t make it to the bedroom and make a mess in the front room again. Remember how embarrassed you were last time Mrs. Scott asked about the white stains?” The smirk in Jensen’s words had Jared grinning, shifting just a little closer.

“Aw come on Jen, you like givin’ the old lady a thrill as much as I do.” Jared slid back and laughed, turning to grab the door handle as the car drew to a stop and before their driver could come around and open it.

The moment he straightened up he could feel the heat of Jensen’s body right up against his back, the man eagerly pressing forward to trail Jared inside. Or well, push him inside for that matter.

“Jeez Jen, you act like you haven’t had something between your lips all fucking night long,” Jared chuckled and allowed Jensen to nearly man handle him inside.

As the door slammed shut Jared suddenly found himself shoved back up against the wall, Jensen slithering like an eel to drop down on his knees before him. There was the sharp tug at the front of his dress slacks and Jared dropped his gaze, blinking through lust hazy eyes down at his lover.

“Fuck Jensen, you sure you wanna do this here? I meant what I said, teaching you a lesson and all.” Jared’s hands lifted to comb back through Jensen’s short hair, fingers curling to scrape along his scalp and hold tight.

Jensen didn’t bother answering. Instead he tugged at Jared’s slacks, slipping the buttons free and roughly yanking the zipper down. Almost instantly his hands were dipping beneath the material, one curling over Jared’s cock to rub through the soft silk of his jersey boxers, the other yanking at the waistline. Jared moaned softly and let his head fall back against the wall, eyes dropping closed and hips lifting to give Jensen room to pull the material free.

“So fucking needy,” Jared mumbled, biting down on his lip and spreading his legs just a little wider. “That why you went to town on that fruit? Picturing my cock between your lips instead.”

There was still no answer but Jared felt the up-tilt of Jensen’s smirk against his skin. He was always the more vocal one in bed, Jensen the more likely to be all hands and lips. Jared’s grip tightened as his pants fell to pool at his ankles and Jensen tugged the hem of his briefs, letting them drop swiftly.

The first touch of Jensen’s tongue across his skin was strangely tender, just a sweep through the gathering pre-come, but it sent a jolt of pleasure down Jared’s spine that had him cursing and thrusting up. His grip in Jensen’s hair tightened and his lover’s lips instantly parted, eager and willing for Jared to use as he wanted.

Which was enough of a permission for Jared. It wasn’t likely they didn’t have little safety words and signs when it came to these types of things anyway.

Straightening up, Jared tipped his head down to watch as the head of his cock slipped just between Jensen’s lips, drawing out a moment later. Jared’s tongue flicked across his lips as Jensen’s mimicked the action, a small moan falling from his lips. Jared gripped himself at the base and thrust slowly forward once more, trailing the forming pre-come along Jensen’s lips until they were smeared with slick white like they’d been smeared with chocolate less than an hour before.

“So fuckin’ gorgeous,” Jared murmured and sank an inch deeper, unable to look away from the way his red swollen flesh looked disappearing between Jensen’s already perfectly swollen lips. Jared was pretty sure Jensen had the best lips of anyone on the planet, like some type of god shaped them from clay himself.

He’d told Jensen that once, which had gotten him mocked a fair bit, but now really wasn’t the time to think about that.

Especially not as Jensen’s jaw opened wider and Jared sank deeper, feeling the smooth rasp of Jensen’s tongue along his skin. Jared released his hold on his cock and returned both hands to Jensen’s hair, his fingers curling to weave Jensen’s hair tightly in his grasp. It would pull, probably sting, but Jared was pretty sure that was part of the thrill.

Jensen’s jaw relaxed further and Jared found himself sliding the rest of the way in, a shudder wracking his shoulders as the tip of his cock brushed the back of his lover’s throat. Knowing Jensen had adjusted to the full length, was open and ready, was all Jared needed. In a swift steady rock he arched back until his cock nearly slipped free from Jensen’s lips then thrust hard forward, bottoming out in one steady motion.

A low moan rose up in Jensen, vibrating along Jared’s skin, and the man’s hands lifted to curl over the back of his thighs and hold on just to anchor himself. Jensen didn’t even try to control the pace, simply allowed Jared to pull free and thrust forward at an increasing pace, pushing the limits further and further.

“Jesus _fuck_ Jen,” Jared groaned and forced his eyes to remain open despite the dizzying waves of pleasure. Jensen’s lips curled in such a way they drug along Jared’s tingling flesh with each thrust, heightening the sensation to the point that Jared’s knees were starting to feel a little weak.

His hips thrust almost violently forward and Jensen’s body shuddered. Jared could feel the flutter of Jensen’s throat around the head of his cock, the man struggling against his gag reflex, swallowing several times in quick succession. The faintest smirk played across Jared’s lips, his fingers tightening to control the pull of Jensen’s body back and bring him swiftly back down. There was a flush staining along every inch of Jensen’s face, the man’s eyes closed and his lips so swollen it was beyond obscene.

As he worked his cock forward over and over, harder and harder, Jensen’s body swayed dangerously forward, Jared’s fingers in his hair practically the only thing keeping him up right. The man’s chest shook and Jared listened to his sharp inhale through his nose, like the thrust of Jared’s cock between his lips had been enough to make his lover forget how to breathe.

Jared’s orgasm was boiling up at an alarming rate. Each graze along Jensen’s tongue, the brush at the back of his throat, the slide of his lips, was far too consuming. Jared slipped one hand back to cup along the back of Jensen’s neck, holding his lover in place to change the angle of his thrust until it nearly felt like he was sliding down the man’s throat.

Jensen’s nails dug into his thighs, another moan vibrated along Jared’s skin and that was his tipping point. Like always the spark of his release made his skin tingle, eyes forced open just to watch Jensen’s throat work as he tried to swallow the spray of come releasing into his throat. And the man already looked so sinful like this, Jared couldn’t help wanting to dirty up the image even more.

So his hips pulled back, hand instantly curling at the base of his cock and he slipped from Jensen’s mouth in time to spray thick ropes of come over his flush freckled cheeks. Jared slumped back against the wall and stroked himself leisurely through the rest of his release, aiming to hit random places along Jensen’s skin.

Jensen merely closed his eyes and leaned into it, lapping at the mixture of spit and come on his chin. There was a splash of white in Jensen’s hair, over one closed eye, across his cheek, down his neck. His lips were so swollen they looked almost painful and, when he finally opened his eyes, Jared couldn’t even see any green. It was all just black, pupils so dilated it would have been creepy if it wasn’t the fucking hottest thing Jared had ever seen.

“You... are a god,” Jared huffed, finally giving in to the shake of his knees and sliding down the wall to drop his ass on the cold hardwood floor. “C’mere.”

“Bet you wish you could show me off like this, huh?” Jensen smirked and crawled forward, crushing his lips against Jared’s and sharing the taste of his come.

Jared didn’t kiss him for long, knowing the man’s entire mouth had to be sore, and his hand lifted between their bodies to rub at Jensen’s sure to be aching cock. Only as his palm curled around his lover’s crotch he felt nothing but damp heat and he jerked back from the kiss, brows arching to eyes the returning green of Jensen’s gaze. “Are you fucking kidding me? You got off on me fucking your face? I take it back. You’re not a god. You’re like... whatever made the god. Can there be a super nova god? Because you might be that.”

“I’ll be sure to add that to my resume.” Jensen slumped against Jared’s chest, tilting up to press a kiss to his neck. “You know... I’m not sure I’ve learned my lesson. In case you feel like maybe you need to punish me again tomorrow or something.”

Jared tipped his head back with a laugh and slid his arms around Jensen’s relaxed form. “Dirty whore.”


End file.
